


Three Is Company

by KpopOracle



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Erotica, Exhibitionism, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: Yeonjun is your partner.Soobin is your roommate.Yeonjun has an idea to make that as awkward as possible.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Male Reader
Kudos: 18





	Three Is Company

**Author's Note:**

> This took me far too long, and I feel like the end suffered, and the beginning. This has not been beta read

Summer days like these were too hot. You preferred to strip down when it was like this, but that created a problem. Yeonjun couldn't keep his hands to himself when he saw the sweat running down your body.

With one hand, he gripped your jaw, twisting your head so that you were at the best angle for him to leave sloppy, wet, sucking kisses on your neck. The other held a firm hold on the dildo in your ass, pulling it out halfway, then thrusting it back in. Without warning he pulled it out, leaving you feeling empty.

He pushed you back, letting you flop back on the bed. His movements were aggressive as he put your legs over his shoulders, and slowly pushed in. This wasn't helping you cool down, but at least you were enjoying it.

"Hyung, I am- Oh wow!" Soobin blurted, frozen in place. His eyes first locked on you, then on Yeonjun, but he seemed to forget to look away.

"I, um, I am going to go sun myself on the porch," He sputtered, slowly backing out of the room, his eyes locked on your dick that was twitching to life from the rush of being caught. He wasn't the only one either. Yeonjun was looking at it in mild disbelief, his eyes slowly meeting yours. Your heart fell.

"You liked that didn't you?" Yeonjun said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Fuck. That couldn't be a good sign.

"What do you mean?" You asked, trying to keep your tone even as he began to slowly fuck you. He was moving at a snail's pace, and you knew that he was up to no good.

"That turned you on."

"Yeonjun, don't be ridiculous," You whined, your hands fisted in the bed linens.

"Just look how hard you got."

"Ahhh!" You cried as he roughly stroked you a couple of times.

"If it turns you on that much, maybe we should keep it going," Yeonjun said, pulling out abruptly.

"What, no-"

"Come on!" Yeonjun said. With a firm grip on your arm, he pulled you to your feet and pushed you towards the large window.

"Wait! Yeonjun!" You protested as he pressed you against the cool glass.

"Would you look at that. He liked seeing you too," Yeonjun taunted. There was Soobin, laying on the chaise, one hand obviously in his briefs, the other teasing is nipple. "He's already stroking himself."

"You are, ah, enjoying this too much," you said as he lifted one of your feet to the window sill. With little warning, he thrusts back into you, taking great pleasure at how it made you whine as your fingers try to grip the slick glass.

"Am I, Slut?" Yeonjun nearly whispered, his warm breath sending cold chills down your spine.

"Oh God."

"Still like it when I talk dirty to you?" Yeonjun asked, his breath against your neck. He slowly thrust, relishing in your simple moans.

"Watching another man while I fuck you?" Yeonjun taunted, picking up the pace. You couldn't control it anymore, moaning loudly, almost limp in his arms. "Taking it like a bitch, my bitch."

"Yeonjun, Urhhh." You were losing it. Soobin had pulled his dick out so he could stroke it properly, his eyes locked on you. It all was making you so hard that it throbbed.

Look at you, turned on knowing that he knows you are watching him," Yeonjun said, as he grabbed your cock and stroked it a couple times.  


"Just look at you. Bet you wish he was in here sucking your dick while I fuck your ass," Yeonjun whispered in your ear, cold chills running through your veins at the thought.  


"Yes! Oh God, please!" You managed, overwhelmed every time his dick grazed your prostate.

"Imagine him kneeling in from of you, hands tied behind his back, choking on your dick," Yeonjun said, his thrusts becoming slower, and a bit more forceful.

"Please, Yeonjun, I am so close." 

"Fuck, looks like he is too. Do you want to cum with him?" Yeonjun asked. It was true, Soobin was about to cum. His head was thrown back, his toes curled, muscles twitching.

"Ah! Ah, Please, ah!" It was torture trying to hold on for Yeonjun's permission. Your hands were clenched into fists, and every muscle contacted to hold you back from plunging over the edge.

"Cum for me, Babe," Yeonjun said, and you instantly obeyed, cum splattering all over your stomach and the window. He came too, moaning loudly in your ear, holding one arm around your chest as you both came down from the high. "How was that?"

"Yeonjun, how am I going to get my cum cleaned off the window?" You asked, glaring at the streaks. Your legs felt like Jell-O as Yeonjun helped you back to the bed and unceremoniously let you flop back onto it.

"I am sure you will figure it out," Yeonjun said, laying down next to you. "You should see if Soobin wants to suck you off some time."

"What? No! This is already going to be awkward enough," you protested in embarrassment.

"Relax," Yeonjun said, curling his fingers under your chin, lifting your face so that your eyes met. "I know you already know who you belong to."

"You dirty boy," you muttered.

"You know it," Yeounjun said proudly.


End file.
